


Suitcases in the Attic

by L_E_HAHA



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_E_HAHA/pseuds/L_E_HAHA
Summary: Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn work in Robbery Homicide. This is the story of a case that has more mysteries than answers and how two people find love in a time of discord and heartache. This story will span a decade or two and will have additional warnings before chapters where warranted





	Suitcases in the Attic

This is a new story I’ve been working on for a few months now. The timeline is prior to The Closer but will more than likely work its way through. While this is mainly A/U there will also be some canon thrown in from time to time :) Let me know what you think, Enjoy! 

  
  


Suitcases in the Attic Chapter 1

 

“Just let it ring, Sharon. Don’t answer it!”

 

“I have to Jack. You know that,” she said while disentangling herself from him and the sheets. “Sharon Raydor. Mmhhmm, yes I know where it is. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Thank you.” She hung up the phone and turned to her husband. “I have to go.”

 

His fingers played along the skin of her back, smooth like porcelain under his touch. He tried wrapping his hand around her waist, intending to pull her back on top of him. “Dammit, Sharon, call them back and say you aren’t coming. Now I’m putting my foot down.It’s our anniversary and you will not be leaving in the middle of it.”

 

She stood beside the bed glaring at him in her most effective stare. It sent a shiver down his spine, but he met her eye to eye. “Jack Raydor, it is my job and I will not risk it for a romp in the hay.”

 

He punched the pillow and glowered at her. Sharon’s insides were shaky but she held her back straight and crossed her arms over her chest. She’d learned when he got like this not to give him any added ammunition. “It’s not a romp, Shay-ron… It’s a celebration of love. Isn’t that what you called it earlier? Besides you shouldn’t be in that job in the first damn place. I’ve told you I want you to leave, and I’m not playing.” His voice boomed, as his temperament became even more shrill. 

 

Stepping back, she remained steely-eyed. “It must have been the wine talking earlier. And no matter what you say, Jack, I’m not changing my mind. I happen to like my job. Now I have to go. Quit sulking please.” She walked toward the bathroom door but turned her head just before disappearing through to the other room. “Happy Anniversary, Jack. I love you.” Not waiting for the grunt in reply, she closed the door behind her. She knew he’d be asleep by the time she emerged and she found herself feeling fine with that knowledge.

 

Secretly she’d been glad the call came in when it had. She’d not been feeling well the last few days and sex was the last thing she wanted to engage in. However, she’d felt guilty since it was their second anniversary and she’d already been withholding for the past week. “Oh well,” she thought, “he can either wait or take care of it himself.” She wasn’t obligated to drop everything at his beckon call satisfy his needs. If anything, he should satisfy hers, although he’d not bothered with her needs since they were dating. That wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on though. 

 

She slipped on a pair of black slacks after freshening up and topped it with a crisp blue button up. She snapped the buttons closed around her wrists, grabbed the matching jacket, and slid her feet into her signature sky-high heels. She fluffed her hair one last time while looking in the mirror, checked her lipstick, and tucked her glasses into her breast pocket. Not wanting to seem to vain, she looked herself over and smiled. She felt like a sexy badass ready to fight crime. She giggled inwardly at the childish notion.

 

Sharon tiptoed from the bedroom and walked toward the door. She spied their clothing trail leading from the dining room and shook her head, knowing that no matter how long she was gone, they’d still be there upon her return and she’d have to pick them up. Jack wasn’t very domestic and believed housework was beneath the man of the house, it was the woman’s place to oversee such things. She was of the mind that things should be a bit more equal, however she chose to pick her battles wisely, feeling there were much bigger ones than a few pieces of stray laundry. She scooped the keys from the dish by the door and swung her small purse over her shoulder. As she clicked the lock shut, Sharon felt her blood coursing through her veins at the sheer anticipation of mystery a new case held.

 

~SITA~

 

Sharon was the third to arrive from her division to the scene. She was the newest transfer to Robbery and Homicide and she was determined to make a good show of it. She wanted to move up through the ranks quickly and felt this had been the next logical step. She saw her fellow comrades and walked closer to check in.

 

One of the officers was looking her over, awaiting her name, rank, and division so he could put it on record. She cokced her brow and stated clearly, “Detective Sharon Raydor. Robbery and Homicide Division.” She smiled and tipped her head before walking on.

 

“Raydor, you checked in? Hurry up, I want you to see something.” Her commanding officer was a gruff man at times, but tried to be equally fair to everyone.

 

“Yes, Sir,” she hollered back, moving a bit quicker then. Sharon found herself face to face with one of the other detectives and had to take a step back. Andy Flynn, up for a promotion, was known as the tough guy around R and H, as he affectionately referred to the department. He had a short temper, a loose mouth, and apparently a drinking problem as well. This wasn’t the first time Sharon had smelt alcohol on him, however it was the first time she’d been positive he was drunk and shouldn’t be there.

 

Andy looked at her with an odd expression on his face, his red rimmed eyes vacant and glassy. He threw his hands in the air, “What the hell ya looking at Raydor? You gotta problem?  The man asked you a question. Geez, this one.” He hooked his thumb at her and rolled his eyes at Commander Levinson.

 

“Chill out Flynn, we don’t need your mouth tonight. Raydor you okay, you’re looking a little pale.”

 

“I’m fine, Commander. Sorry, my mind was thinking about something else. I apologize, Sir.” She looked at Andy, took a step back, and crinkled her eyes in question, choosing not to say anything to him. “What was it you asked, Sir?”

 


End file.
